Field:
This application generally relates to rendering of images for visualization in electronic displays. In particular the methods and systems claimed herein relate to virtual and augmented reality volume rendering.
Description of Related Art:
Virtual reality and augmented reality have demanding visualization requirements to provide highly realistic user experiences. Environments with highly variable three-dimensional features present additional challenges. Hardware processing techniques that attempt to address these challenges increase costs and size substantively, while generally encumbering the user to maintain proximity to computing systems with sufficient computing power. Likewise, scaling systems to facilitate multiple virtual reality or augmented reality glasses-based users further increases computing resource demand. Cost, size, and convenience suffer when compromises required for current art solutions are applied. What is needed is an improved rendering approach, such as a direct volume rendering approach.